


SO much

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way you say 'I love you': While making cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SO much

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/144392592015/johanbeck-with-9) to support me! Thank you!

**SO much**

This was a bad idea, Beth recognized maybe way too late. Her husband was already covered in white dust while their baby smashed her little hands happily on the table of her baby chair, dust also dancing on the air around her. Chris looked serious as he poured the liquid chocolate into their bowl, careful to not let any of the work out of the little mess for the cookies they thought would be fun to do, but when Beth came to the realization that both of them didn’t knew a thing about cooking, it was too late: Beck was too into it, too passionate about finishing stuff he has started and give his best.

She smiled a little, at least this would be a good tale to tell their daughter when she was older. Besides, the aby was having the time of her life playing with kitchen tools and flour, she also find it funny the way Chris would react to thing don’t going his way and, at least, he would stay calm when her laughter filled the room, Chris smiled to the when he looked behind him and both woman of his life where looking at them working those cookies.

“You are not helping anymore?”

Beth shook her head, putting her hair behind her ear. “I’ll put it on the cutter once you are done and then into the oven, otherwise, it’s yours.”

He smiled again, this time mixing the flour, chocolate and everything in between so Beth could put all on the cutter and then, to the oven. They looked as the cookies got baken and their daughter grown impatient, after being doing faces and making voices for her for a while, the clock sounded and the cookies were ready. Beth looked at them with distrust, they looked too good to be truth. They waited for them to be cold, and when the time came, Chris was supposed to be the one doing the sacrifice of taking the first bite but…

“Oh, no.”

“Well, little miss bravery is taking it!” He said, as their girl took one cookie and put it on her mouth, drooling over it. “Is it good, babydoll?”

And the answer came with the cookie flying past them to the wall. Both astronauts looked at each other before breaking into laughter, he took one of the cookies and tried. “Oh fuck!”

“Chris!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He said, laughing and leaving the cookie in the plate again. “Damn, this thing is disgusting. Don’t even touch it, Jesus.”

“Awwwn, that’s okay!” She said, hands around his waist. “I already knew they were going to suck, babe.”

“What?”

“We are terrible in the kitchen, you know that.”

Chris smiled, that sweet expression he always did when she was right. Beth put on her tiptoes, kissing him softly before the laughs of their daughter made them look behind. They walked to her and did faces once more, then Chris kissed Beth’s cheek and she looked at him.

“I love you…” he started, the little girl laughing and clapping, “so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
